I Don't Mind
by pages.of.altaire
Summary: "Has Buttercup always been this absentminded?" Blossom asked. "...Yeah." Butch leaned sadly against a wall. "And I think I know what she's thinking..."
1. The Reason Why I hate Christmas Shopping

**PLEASE READ**: It's been a while since I posted anything on this site. And I deleted almost half of my stories on my list. I was re-reading them a few days ago, and realized that most of them were complete crap. So I decided, "They shall be gone!" And they did.

Anyways, my brother was kind enough to re-introduce me to my childhood. So this is my first PowerPuff Girl fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>There were times when Buttercup hated herself.<p>

This was one of those times.

It was the Christmas season, the time of year when everyone crams into malls and buys overpriced products until their wallets grumble, the time of year when Bubbles and Boomer become even more attached at the hip, if that was even possible. And at last but not least, it was the time of year when Blossom and Brick's children tone themselves down to a more–God forbid-manageable level because they wanted to be on Santa's 'good list'.

Buttercup huffed at that last thought; the Santa trick could only hold them off for so long, she'd give it another year or less. Blossom's kids, or _twins_, are both eight-years-old and the only word that can possibly describe them is "terrifying". While they inherited their mother's intelligence and brilliance, the little tykes inherited their father's mischievous and whirlwind nature.

Needless to say, days never got boring at Blossom and Brick's household.

She and Butch are currently at the mall…again, with her sisters and now, brother-in-laws and nephews. To her left, Blossom was arguing with Brendan about something along the lines of, _'No, dear, I'm not buying you a puppy so you can experiment on it! If I knew you were intending to do something so horrible like that I never should've bought you Gilbert!' _Brendan whined and muttered something that sounded strangely like, _'Gilbert doesn't mind.' _Meanwhile, Brick was chuckling with amusement at his son and lovely wife, while his daughter Beverly was situated on top of his shoulders, tearing at decorations that hung ridiculously low from the ceiling.

To her right, Bubbles and Boomer were cooing at their newborn daughter, Evy. They then looked at each other with such sweetness that Buttercup thought she might get a toothache. Good God, they were going on to their thirty's now, and they still acted like they never surfaced from their honeymoon phase.

Buttercup looked at herself and Butch, and couldn't help but feel depressed. They were also going on to their thirty's now, and they're very happy with their marriage but-

No matter how hard they tried, Buttercup just couldn't _bear_.

They were running out of time, or at least, Buttercup thought they were running out of time; pregnancies can only happen in a specific time period in a woman's life, if she's not able to bear before she hit forty then-

Butch brought her out of her thoughts, "Hey babe, we're taking a break now." He whispered into her ear. Buttercup blinked and realized that the other two families had already sat down at the food court and were giving her funny looks. Blossom, being more perceptive, was giving her a more suspicious glance that said, _'What are you thinking about?'_

"Buttercup, are you okay?" She voiced her opinions, bouncing Beverly up and down on her lap.

Buttercup stuttered, "Uh, y-yeah. A bit hungry though. Hey twerp, wanna get some fries? Super-sized and with extra barbeque sauce." She smiled and motioned for Brendan to come with her as a distraction. The boy whooped with joy and ran after his auntie to Burger King.

She couldn't even bring herself to look at Butch as she ran past him, because she knew that Butch _knew_ she was flat out lying to Blossom. And he was most likely giving her _that_ look that says, _'Nice try, sweetheart, but you still suck at lying. So tell me. Now.'_

Damn deceptively perceptive husbands.

Brick only now realized that his son was gone and immediately panicked. "_Who the hell took off with my kid?_" His voice, supersonic and all thanks to his powers, boomed throughout the food court. People stopped what they were doing and blinked owlishly at him. Some going so far as to drop their trays in fright. Evy became startled and started tearing up, sending Bubbles and Boomer into 'worried parent mode'. Boomer glared at his brother and silently promised him pain afterwards. Being Brick, the redhead didn't notice.

Blossom sighed and rolled her eyes. "Honey, Brendan went with Buttercup to get food. Now stop scaring the innocent people and calm down."

Blinking sheepishly, Brick sat back down, but realized that people were still staring him oddly, so he barked at them to "quit staring and go mind their own business". The customers immediately got back to what they were doing before.

Yes, Brick made a great leader. Indeed.

Going back to Buttercup's problem, Blossom looked inquisitively at Butch. "Has Buttercup always been a little absentminded these days?"

"…Yeah." Butch leaned sadly against a wall. "And I think I know what she's thinking about…"

* * *

><p>To Be Continued..<p> 


	2. We're In This Together

**Author's note**: Never knew this is so popular. The plot bunnies won't leave me alone. Butch, you're no help! You horny dog! One more chapter to go!

* * *

><p>"Buttercup…just let it out." Butch sighed after watching his wife burn herself for the fourth time while making dinner.<p>

The woman tugged at her green turtleneck nervously (which didn't go unnoticed by her husband) and focused on stirring the noodles again. "…I don't know what you're talking about. I'm perfectly fine." She insisted stubbornly.

"Bull." Butch snorted and rolled his eyes. "Butters, I might be dense, but I_ know_ that I understand my own wife." Walking up her, Butch wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead against hers intimately. "I know a brooding and depressed Buttercup when I see one." He whispered and winked.

Buttercup smiled weakly and buried her face in the crook of her husband's neck. "Damn deceptively perceptive ass of a husband." She mumbled.

The man smirked and barked out a laugh. "You _like_ this deceptively perceptive ass of a husband." He kissed the top of his beloved wife's head. "On a more serious note, let's have dinner first. We'll talk about this later…okay?"

Buttercup nodded and reluctantly extracted herself frothm his embrace before turning back to the noodles. "Okay." She sighed, still lacking her usual spice and sharp- tongue witty nature.

Butch raised an eyebrow and decided that proper stimulus was required.

"Try not to burn the house down now, _sugarcakes_." He teased sarcastically.

Buttercup punched him; she hated being called 'sugarcakes'.

* * *

><p>Later that night, when the couple crawled into their bed together, Butch brought it up again.<p>

"You know…" He started. "I never understood the fuss about having kids once you get married."

Buttercup sighed and leaned against the headboard. "I know. I don't get it either. But whenever I see Bubbles and Evy, and Blossom with the little twerps, I have this…strange urge to conform, you know?"

"I mean-" The woman raised her voice a little and sat up. "They just look happy, you know. Even though more often than not, Bubbles run on three hours of sleep while Blossom tires herself out with the twins…in the end, they're still happy. And I kind of…want that for us too. Just to see what's so great about it."

"Except I can't." Buttercup gritted her teeth and fisted the sheets. "Too much Chemical X absorption, the Professor says. Always thought it was coolest thing in the world, being the toughest out of all my sisters…can't believe karma had to be such a _bitch_."

Butch sat up and embraced his wife. "I prefer a woman who can really pack a punch." He whispered into her neck, causing Buttercup to giggle a bit.

"But…don't you want kids? I mean, it's only natural for guys to get the urge to become fathers once they've tied the knot. I mean, look at Brick, he's got two!" The woman winced at the thought of having twins.

Butch shrugged and draped his arms around her. "Well, first of all, Brick's kids were ah…unplanned. But I don't mind having kids. I think once you get over the smelly diapers and lack of sleep, not to mention puberty, raising kids is fine. But I don't have a problem living in a 2-person world with you." He smiled.

"You're being a little too hard on yourself with all this baby business, Butters. So what if you absorbed a little too much Chemical X? It wasn't your problem. And we probably won't be here like this right now if you turned out to be another Bubbles or another Blossom." Butch winced at the thought his dear turning into a bossy, over-logical, and motherly Blossom, or even worse, a Twitter-loving, pink-crazed, squeaky-voiced little miss sunshine like Bubbles.

Like hell. He loved his woman with a sharp mind and an 'I don't take your crap' attitude. It's so fuckin' hot.

"You're drooling." Buttercup warned her husband with an ounce of amusement.

"Sorry. Just thinking about the many possibilities this bed could be used when two people are in it." The man joked.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "_Anyways_…" She emphasized.

"Uh, yeah." Butch cleared his throat. "Buttercup, if you want children, then we'll look for a way to get children and experience the 'oh so wonderful feeling of child-raising'." Buttercup snorted at this. "There are many options available to us for conceiving children, I mean; we could always make some with some help from your Professor."

"Butch, Professor made me because he was a sad, single, lonely man with no life outside his laboratory. If I want kids, I want them to be organic." The woman sighed.

Her husband blinked. "…Kinda hard seeing how we're not."

Punch.

"Ow!"

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah, gotcha babe."

"But I guess we could…talk to Professor again." Buttercup pondered. "He's been researching like crazy and blaming himself for my unique condition for quite some time. The least I can do is to help him with his search and make him feel better. I read something a while ago and it says they developed this injection technique-"

"You are_ not_ going to be poked and prodded with sharp instruments of any kind. I forbid it." Butch growled darkly, his hold on Buttercup tightening as he remembered the days in Mojo's lab.

"Chill out, Butch, it's just an idea." The woman turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist. "We'll see what the Professor says. And if it really doesn't work out, then we will chemically make the children. Although I do hope we won't have to." She shuddered. "Because that's just weird."

"Says the one who was chemically made."

Buttercup huffed and bit Butch on the collarbone out of spite.

Her husband hissed. "So that's how you like it, you little minx. Get over here!" And proceeded to pounce on her and effectively pinning her to the bed. After a deep kiss, Butch rested his forehead against his beloved and smiled at her gently, wondering how on earth he ever got so lucky. "You feeling better now?" He whispered, lips brushing the woman's underneath him.

Buttercup nodded and released a sigh. "Yeah, just needed to get that off my chest."

"We're in this together." Butch insisted, eyes boring into hers.

The black-haired woman blinked and smiled. "We're in this together." She whispered.

She never thought she could get so lucky, marrying a guy like Butch.

"Honey?"

"…What?" Buttercup was suspicious.

"Can we have sex now?"

"_Butch!_"

Well…she still considered herself lucky.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p> 


	3. We're Raising The Baby In A Tank

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry about this. College happened. That is all.

**Disclaimer (because I was probably stupid enough to not put one in the first chapter):** I don't own PowerPuff Girls...I wouldn't know what to do with them.

* * *

><p>It's been about a week and half since their 'talk' on the bed, and Buttercup was getting more and more discouraged. As they had planned, she and Butch went to see the Professor the very next day, but the visit did not result in any fruitful news.<p>

Professor had run several tests on Buttercup at the lab, while Butch hovered over his wife protectively in case the Professor pull out any sharp instruments.

Fortunately, he never did. But unfortunately, they never found any cures.

Seeing his wife in such a dump, Butch had a hard time being happy himself and instead decided -for Buttercup- to do research with the Professor during his free time from work. Christmas was coming up, and he hoped to find a cure before it was time to open presents.

Despite the fact that Butch used to be a RowdyRuff Boy, he was actually quite the smart man when he put his mind to it. In fact, all three of the boys are quite intelligent when they weren't playing lackeys for Him or Mojo and destroying Townsville...well, with the exception of Boomer, maybe.

That kid was just weird.

However, the boys didn't really know they had it in them until they reached high school, when boy hormones had driven them into liking and eventually dating the three girls because, quite frankly, puberty made them hot, and for some reason, a little less annoying too.

However, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were not going to make it easy for them. And so dating the girls came with the 'completely necessary' sacrifice to give up their bad reputations and habits that they had _tried so hard_ over the years to build and maintain.

Boomer had agreed immediately.

Brick had been absolutely furious and shouted to the heavens that Boomer was a 'bloody, cockroach-eating, shitty, stinkin' little traitor'. But he had to eat his words a month later when he walked hand-in-hand down the halls with Blossom. Boomer had cackled and sneered at him, saying _'who's the shitty, stinkin' traitor now?'_ Meanwhile, Brick turned an impressive shade of red and muttered something that sounded like, _'Not my fault that the little bitch had learned how to use her sex appeal to win me over. Damn skirts and skin-tight shirts.'_

Butch did _not_ want to ever think about what kind of trick Blossom pulled, but one look at her mini-jean skirt told him all he ever wanted to know.

As for him, Butch honestly did not care that he has to give up being a RowdyRuff. It's not like they did anything productive anyways, and it was getting quite boring too; there were only so many ways that they could make punching and kicking people in the faces fun and refreshing.

But because he liked pissing off Buttercup–he thought it was cute- Butch held out for a total of one and a half months of teasing and rousing his girlfriend up. However, Buttercup wasn't stupid, and after a week when she realized that Butch was just putting up a front, she decided that two could play this game.

Aside from their love lives though, Brick, Boomer, and Butch all realized their potentials at different subjects and activities as they moved from high school and on to college. Butch showed a good hand and brain at biochemistry, and is now a researcher for a promising company called 'Taryion', much to Buttercup's eternal surprise and amusement. But she approved.

Boomer became a game designer ranging from video games to virtual-world online games. He is currently working on a new project called 'The Qin's Moon', a TV series that's gradually gaining popularity in China and slowly reaching out towards the U.S. Bubbles was so happy and proud that she could've burst her heart open.

But the most surprising of them all was Brick, who dedicated himself to law school and ended up becoming a successful lawyer. Blossom almost choked herself to death at the irony of a RowdyRuff being interested in law, but somehow expected the lawyer part since Brick was such a mouthy brat.

And now at the present, Butch and Professor are taking a break in the kitchen from doing late-night research for Buttercup again.

"So…"

"So…"

Both males cleared their throats and looked everywhere but at each other. It was so much easier to communicate when they were working, because both men could speak the same 'science' language and were doing it for the one woman they both loved. But when it came to casual chat, Professor and Butch were totally useless due to the fact that Professor had been single almost all his life until Beatrice came along and Butch was kind of an antisocial jerk at times. That and the fact that he just felt awkward being with his father-in-law.

"How is my Buttercup doing? Aside from her usual worries, that is." Professor asked and sipped his coffee.

Butch leaned against the counter. "Well, Butters gets a little down sometimes, but she's…coping. I try to take her out as often as possible in order to get her mind off of things. But the only thing that's not affected is her work ethic." He snorted; Buttercup took her job as a high school tennis coach way too seriously.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from her." Professor chuckled wearily.

"True. But you'd think she would lighten up about it though. There's a reason why the tennis players call her 'The Devil of Hell' behind her back." Butch truly felt sorry for the athletes under Buttercup's command.

Professor almost spat out his coffee. "Do they really?" He laughed for the first time in what felt like ages.

Butch was kind of glad when the awkward atmosphere dissipated.

* * *

><p>It was finally December 25th, and everyone crashed out at Professor's house for the holiday. Brendan and Beverly were running around in their respective Kid Flash and Batgirl costumes while trying to shoot each other with Styrofoam arrows. Evy was in her stroller with a new teething toy and shirt that says, 'Your Worst Nightmare', courtesy of Brick of course. Blossom was floating to and fro from the kitchen with a dazed look on her face; the beautiful necklace around her neck from her husband said it all.<p>

There were presents left, right, and center. The house was almost bursting at the seams! Each of family members absolutely spoiled each other with warmth and sugar cookies. Seeing that the others were busy with whatever they were doing, Butch took this opportunity and pulled Buttercup into the kitchen.

"Wha-Hey! What's the matter?" Buttercup asked confusingly only to have a present shoved in her face.

Butch was ready to pop the roof. "Open it!"

The raven-haired woman raised an eyebrow at her husband's antics and sat down at the small breakfast table. The present, she noted as she ripped off the wrapping, was unusually light.

"…A piece of paper? How thoughtful of you, I needed one of these." Buttercup teased sarcastically and snickered when her husband rolled his eyes.

"Just read it." Butch sighed, exasperated at his wife's sarcastic attitude.

The woman chuckled in good humor as her eyes scanned the report briefly. But then her eyes bugged out and she reread the thing again, this time paying closer attention to the finer details.

There was a tense silence in the room. Then…

"_We're raising the baby in a tank?_"

Butch sighed again and sat down on the chair across the table. "No dear, tanks are for fish. We're temporarily putting the embryo in a tube while we stuff you with chemicals that will temporarily –and I repeat- _temporarily_ suppress the flow of Chemical X throughout your blood vessels. And then we'll transfer the baby into your uterus when the right time comes."

Buttercup couldn't believe her ears. "You did this…for me?" She whispered.

The man put a warm hand on hers. "Well I am your husband. As I said, we're in this together, and I don't mind going through more sleepless nights doing this for you. " Butch said gently.

Buttercup was close to tears. "Butch, you wonderful bastard, you!" She exclaimed and literally jumped over the table and crash-landed on Butch. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him in her excitement. She'll probably have to get Butch to elaborate on this plan later, seeing how she only got the basic summary of it in layman's terms. But right now, Buttercup was so happy for what her husband has done she just couldn't ruin the moment.

"Wow. Excellent word choice, Butters. I have just managed to feel complimented and insulted at the same time." Butch muttered sarcastically from his position on the floor.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and didn't comment. "Merry Christmas, Butch."

'Merry Christmas indeed.' Butch thought happily as he lay on the ground.

Now on to more important matters like dividing his time between his Buttercup, his soon-to-come kid, and his job…

Damn. Life is never easy for a RowdyRuff.

**FINI**

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Please read and review and criticize and...send pixelated flowers, or something.<strong>


	4. Epilogue: Full House

**Author's Note:** This is the last chapter, peeps! Enjoy! And sorry it took so long. *hides from laser eyes*

* * *

><p>"Honey…Honey, make it go away." Butch sleepily muttered and nudged his wife gently. It was three in the morning, and then was an incessant wailing coming from outside their room. Butch just wanted it to stop.<p>

Buttercup sighed and grumbled. "Butch, that's Starling crying."

"…Oh."

The woman snorted but got out of bed anyway. She then sleepily made her way to the adjacent room where her baby lay in her crib, crying and whimpering.

Normally if Buttercup was woken up anywhere before noon it would be disastrous for the person who did the waking. But it seems motherhood had softened her up a bit, or maybe it's just that Buttercup could never get mad at her own kid. The point was she wasn't as grumpy anymore.

"Come here, you little devil." She cooed and scooped up Starling into her arms. "Just can't leave us alone, can you?"

Hearing and sensing her mother's familiar voice and scent, little Starling calmed down a bit and broke off her high pitched crying and instead settled for little whimpers.

Buttercup sighed and went over to the rocking chair. She sat down and positioned the baby so that she could breastfeed her.

"My my, you're a hungry little tyke, aren't you?" The mother cooed and leaned back slightly. Rocking slowly back and forth, Buttercup yawned and sniffed.

However, tired as she was, Buttercup was content. She couldn't describe it, but having Starling gave Butters the kind of feeling like she wants to give her baby the whole world and it would still not be enough. Buttercup smiled; so this was what Bubbles and Blossom got so hyped over. Now that she's got her own child, the pixie-haired woman finally understood.

After burping the baby, Buttercup settled Starling back into her arms and fell into a very light doze.

When Butch tried to sling an arm around Buttercup's waist but only managed to hit the cold empty bed sheets, his eyes shot open. A mild panic settled in the pit of his stomach at the thought of his wife in trouble, and he jumped off the bed and quickly went into the hallway. After all the years of causing chaos and then fighting crime, Butch couldn't help but be a little paranoid every now and then. But his nerves were put at ease when he opened the door to Starling's room and found the two women he loved the most in the world.

'Didn't get eaten. Good.' He thought and quietly went over to the rocking chair. Butch wrapped both of his arms around his wife and child. He buried his face in the crook of Buttercup's neck and breathed in her scent, sighing with content and kissing the spot.

Buttercup slowly opened her eyes with a moan. "I'm so stressed out…" She muttered, but smiled at a sleeping Starling despite that fact.

"Well that makes two of us." Butch chuckled and sighed. "You're amazing…you know that?" He whispered as he stroked the baby's cheeks.

"Of course!" Buttercup chirped. As tired as she was, she never got tired of pushing her husband's buttons. "Careful though, you've gone terribly soft these past few months."

Butch snorted and started ushering Buttercup to bed. "Try me, woman. Come on now, let's put this stressed out couple to bed."

After putting Starling to bed and kissing her good night, the lights went out once again at four in the morning this time, and then all was peaceful in their house.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>


End file.
